Memories
by Kreivan Reyhers
Summary: They say I'm a monster. They call me a goddess. They say I will be they're end. The truth, they don't know how right they are. Fem!Harry, Fem!Draco
1. Prologue

In progress, making some edits, will hopefully finish by the end of the month. Heres a teaser:

 **The pain was unbearable. Strike after strike. I don't what I did wrong. They keep calling me a freak.**

 **Why?**

 **Why am I a Freak?**

 **What did I do to deserve this?**

 **Nothing.**

 **I. Did. Nothing.**

 **I'll get them back one day.**

 **Maybe not this year**

 **Maybe not in the next century.**

 **But one day.**

 **I will have my revenge.**

 **So watch your backs.**

 **Look over you shoulders.**

 **Be Wary.**

 **Constant Vigilance.**

 **Cause I'll be coming for you.**

 **I will have my revenge.**

 **Be it this life or the next!**


	2. Genesis

Death is a fickle thing. It is unavoidable and can strike in the most unsuspecting ways. Some victims pass in a quick and painless way while others experience a long, excruciating end. It may cause sorrow and grief for most, while others just ignore it and move on in life. Some mortals cower in fear that they may be next while others wish for time to end. Many fools believe that there is such a thing as a honourable way to pass others just couldn't care less. Every second another mortals string is cut and another is born with a new life. Such is the story of rebirth.

I am one of those rare few that remember their past lives. Every single detail. From every single life. From ancient Mesopotamia to the Medieval times. I have lived throughout ancient Egypt and fought in the world wars. I was a princess of ancient Greece and a noble during the golden age of the Roman empire.

My name is Sara Eterna Peverall and this is my tale.

I can still remember that day. The day I escaped to my freedom. The day I discovered my true self and learned a bit of my past.

It started out like a regular day. Thus starting with me being woken up by my uncle and forced to feed the family breakfast. The difference from the usual torment was that it was my cousins birthday.

All I could hear while I was cleaning the dishes in the sink was my cousin whining and complaining about not getting enough presents for his birthday and how he wanted thirty-two gifts instead of twenty-seven. He then started a tantrum and threw one of the gifts, knocking over one of my aunt's porcelain vases. As soon as the vase hit the floor, it shattered into pieces, covering the floor with shards.

My uncle then started shouting me to go clean up the mess. Silently groaning, I took off my rubber gloves and grabbed a broom as well as a dustpan to pick up the pieces.

About thirty seconds after I started cleaning the mess my cousin made, my uncle started yelling at me to hurry up and began flinging his usual insults about how much of a good for nothing slacker he thought I was and that I was just like my drunk of a father and whore of a mother.

While I was forced to listen to my uncle rant, I was wishing that the mess would just vanish so I could leave. So I could go hide from world. The next thing I know is that the shards start crumbling into dust and then blown away into nothingness by a non-existent breeze.

Then uncle starts really yelling at me for daring to use my supposed freakyness in his home and starts hitting me. All I could do is curl and moan in pain while my uncle's fist came wailing on my body. I hated him so much. I wanted him to burn. I wanted my uncle along with my cousin and aunt to burn into oblivion so I wouldn't be hurt by them ever again. As I was starting to be consumed by my feelings of hate and rage against my so called family, it was then I felt something deep inside me snap.

I screamed.

Within me, a resevoir of energy seemed to open up.

My eyes burned.

I could feel my body start changing. Becoming better. Becoming stronger. Becoming more powerful.

It was like lightning had started to course through my veins. The power was almost overwhelming. And I liked it. No wrong words. I loved it. I loved it alot.

If I could've looked into a mirror then and there, I would've seen that my body had changed to one of a seventeen year old. My raven colored hair had grown down to my waist and seemed to float in the air. All my scars, exept for the one on my forehead had healed. My eyes had also changed from green to a bright gold that almost resemble the eyes of a wolf.

My genesis finished, I turned to my uncle with a cruel smile. He and my aunt had been thrown against the wall by that first wave of energy caused my transformation. My cousin was laying on the ground knocked out from smashing his head off the floor.

My uncle started shouting at me to stop this "freaky-ness " while my aunt just lay there in shock.

I just swung my left arm in his direction and felt a jolt in me as wave of golden energy was hurled at my uncle.

I then watched with great pleasure as my uncle was slowly vaporiago. in front of me. It was my aunt seemed to snap out her shock and started begging me to spare my cousin and her and that she was so sorry about what she did to me.

At this point I didn't care. The time for forgiveness ended years ago so I just ignored her pleas.

"It is time to finish this" I thought and raised both arms. Then I just let go all the power out body. I felt shoot out of me like a cannon. My aunt screamed. Then there was a bright flash and house number four on Privet Drive was nothing but flames and rumble.

Once I had finished recalling my energy back in me, I then left Surrey behind, along with all the bad memories. Leaving behind Harry Potter.

One month later!

Journal entry #1

 _Apparently I can't die. Like ever, which I don't mind but seriously, dying really painful. Especially if you die from impalement. Don't ask how I've learned that._

 _I've been wandering the world for a month now, seeing the sights, learning about my forgotten past. I'm also trying to figure my powers and how to us them, which is going pretty well. So far I've discovered that I have control over the elements and weather. I could also make myself unnoticeable to people as well, almost like invisibility and make people forget that they met me. My favourite discovery so, has been the ability to fly. I first discovered that I could fly when I happened to be falling off a big clock London, England. One second I was falling, flailing my arms wishing i was a bird, then suddenly I shot forward flying through the air like a rogue jet. It was so exhilarating that I continued to fly even after I had perfectly mastered it, I only came down to earth to eat._

 _Another new thing is my dreams. They seem to be about me, yet at the same time they're not. In the dreams I keep hearing voices whispering about something that I just can't quite make out. Well actually, there is one word I do hear clearly and that is "remember". The voices constantly chat "remember" to me. I find it's really weird._

 _Lately I've been thinking about taking a new name. I like the sound of Sara._

 _I'll write my next entry later when I have time,_

Next month!

Journal entry #2

 _Tonight is my eleventh birthday. I'm excited as this will be my first birthday when I can actually go and and celebrate._

 _Right now I'm on a island that I created with my elemental abilites somewhere near Scotland._

 _I should also probably mention that I'm being stalked by owls, who are carrying letters about some school that teaches witchcraft and wizardry. I haven't answered back yet, not really sure if I want to go. Why you may ask? Well for one, I look like a bloody 17 year old. Though I could probably shape shift to fit the age, (sorry about not mentioning that I could now shape shift, it is a rather new ability I happened to learn last week). Reason number two, I rather not socialise myself with a bunch of idiotic children. My third reason isthat I don't want to lose the freedom I have now. I'm afraid that if I go, I'll end being held back again._

It was around one o'clock in the morning when I woke to the sound of banging on the door to my den. I quietly rose out of my bed and walked over to the door.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a massive man with a big beard and long charcoal black hair.

"Allo Miss. I'm looking for a boy by the name of Harry Potter. Have you seen the lad?"


End file.
